Marked Under A Full Moon
by GM Vongolainator
Summary: She was marked under a full moon, and yet HE doesn't know who he had marked that fateful night that might bring them together. 1886, and side couples with FEM!27 and FEM!59
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me again. I decided to do another story, this is _really _late for Valentine's Day. **

**Let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

"Tenth!" a silver-haired child ran towards her boss since they were in diapers. Her waist-long silver tresses flowed along with her every step, her smile faltered when she saw her boss talking with none other than the stupid girl!

"Hahi! I want to be just like big sister Tsuna when Haru grows up!" said the small four-year old child in a high-squeak voice.

"That's um…great Haru…" a brunette said with a smile that could rival Venus.

"Leave her alone! Stupid girl…" the silverette hissed making her hair look like it was floating around and Haru could have sworn that she could have seen two glowing orbs in each piece of hair.

"Hahi! I want to make chocolates for Valentine's Day!" Haru pouted folding her slightly chubby arms.

"Go buy them, Tenth doesn't have time to teach a snotty nose brat how to make chocolates." Gokudera hissed wanting to kick the girl out of her boss's way.

"Waa!" little Haru kicked Gokudera on the shin and stalked off, with her nose in the air and twin pigtails bouncing off.

"I'll teach you Haru," the six-year-old smiled at her and Haru squealed bouncing in her step, her pigtails bouncing along with her. She hugged Tsuna with a huge smile rivaling Jupiter.

And with that, the three girls along with Tsuna's mother all went to bake some chocolate for their friends, they all smiled and Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera sigh, Haru still being small and innocent, she was humming something while she stirred the big spoon.

"How long until we can keep this up? I'm sick and tired of all of this. I mean being reborn after every twenty-four years then die. I hate this! We're basically the only ones left. Mukuro has his mate Chrome, my sister has that Dino bastard, the stupid cow has I-Pin, the extremely loud bastard's sense came to life when he sensed Kyoko's friend, the sick pervert." Gokudera snarled she wanted to stab the sick bastard for trying to harass the smaller child.

"Aren't you forgetting about Hibari," Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Oh, how I wish to forget that bastard…" Gokudera muttered under her breath stirring the hot chocolate.

"He'll listen to you and bite you!" Tsuna wanted to turn her childish face, but all she saw was her mother talking to another woman.

"What is Reborn doing here?" Gokudera asked with a heated glare.

"I'm here to see what you are doing; after all, a teacher must know his students every move." Said the fedora-wearing man with his signature smirk.

"Tsuna, he came to tell me that you are doing very good in school and is congratulating me!" she smiled with both hands clasped together.

Haru smiled when they were done making the chocolates, she made sure to make one for her best friends and some smaller ones for her class mates. She made sure to give them to her babysitters and giggled when she wrapped them with the help of Tsuna's mother and trying her hardest to write all of their names. Thinking she was doing a fine job, she was finished and smiled seeing their 'names' instead of doodles. She put them in her bag and waited for her mother that was to pick her up when she was done working.

"Hmm~" she was humming a small tune that she and her mother sing before her bed time. Her chocolate eyes roamed the house and squealed when they landed on a huge picture frame with Tsuna, Gokudera, I-Pin, the weird cow-looking man, and a few others that she hasn't seen yet. Her smile widened when her big sister, Bianchi, was there with an impassive face while her lover, Dino, who had an arm around her shoulder was there looking at her with a soft expression.

"Who's that?" asked Haru with a wonder in her eyes.

"That is none other than Kyoya Hibari, he's one of the gang." Tsuna smiled with a soft gaze while wrapping up the chocolates, her smiled faded when she realized she will not be able to celebrate it with her true mate.

"Tsuna, are you OK?" Haru asked feeling a bad vibe coming from her friend/babysitter.

"Yeah… Listen Haru, how about we go to the park and take pictures of your new friends with that new camera your dad bought you." Tsuna suggested since she too has to take care of Haru the next day which was Valentine's Day.

"Yeah!" little Haru raised both her hands while she jumped.

"C'mon Haru, let's go home to daddy." her mother smiled while holding out her hand, and the little girl smiled while she laughed.

She grabbed her bag full of chocolates and ran towards her mother with one hand out to reach her. Her wide chocolate eyes landed on the man with a fedora, his upper part of the face was hidden with the shadow. Her eyes met his in an instant; she could feel him study her like some sort of rare creäture that comes once in a blue moon. She has only seen the man once or twice ever since her mother had suggested that a stranger took care of her.

"Mama!" she hugged the woman and she smiled down at her, both bowed and walked out. Once out, the woman let go of Haru's hand and walked up ahead with a small scowl.

Haru sighed, she wanted to know why her mama didn't love her just like she loved her papa. Was it because papa was special only for her? Haru wanted her mother to hug her and love her, give her kisses, tickle her tummy, do her hair. She stared at her mother whom scowled and walked faster, she heard the woman's heels clink loud with each and every step.

"If you don't hurry, then I will tell your father that you're not behaving, a girl should always be obedient." Her mother huffed.

"Mama is right, I must obey." Her eyes looked sad, she wished she could tell Tsuna all about her problems, but it looks like Tsuna is too mature to listen to a small kid like her.

"Honey! Haru!" the man looked up from cooking something and smiled when his eyes landed on the loves of his life.

"Papa!" Haru ran to his arms and hugged him when he knelt and opened his arms wide for her.

"How was work?" her mother asked pulling a lock of hair behind.

"Not too bad, the kids were behaving for once and did everything I told them to do." The man smiled giving his wife a kiss to her forehead while holding Haru with one arm.

"Eww!" she made a disgusting face while covering her mouth looking ready to puke.

"Someday you'll do that when you have a boyfriend," her mother smiled, but it was all a cover up.

"Haru will never have a boyfriend! They poke their nose, eat bugs, and are dirty!" she pouted while her father was proud.

"That's right, no dating until you're seventy." he smiled giving her another hug.

"Papa, Haru will never like a boy!"

Haru was playing in her room after they ate dinner made by her and her father. She smiled while looking at her bag, her father decided to buy her a nice halter-top dress with small pink hearts decorating the low-cut. The dress reached a little past her knees and to complete it, her father had also bought her white slippers and a white bow for her hair. She smiled while looking at the moon, but it soon faded when she began to hear loud howls that belonged to wolves. She quickly got her stuffed wolf that her father had bought for her birthday and went under the covers. Pulling them all the way up, she went to a deep slumber.

"Happy Valentine's Day, please pass out chocolates to everyone." their teacher said in a sweet smile while looking at her small class of only fifteen children.

"Hahi! Haru brought a lot for everyone!" Haru said passing out the chocolates to everyone and smiled when her classmates also gave her chocolates. She also gave a small chocolate to her teacher, the teacher smiled while putting the candy in her mouth.

"This is very good, did your mother help you?" she asked looking at her with her azure eyes.

"No! Tsuna and her mama helped Haru! Mama doesn't cook, usually its only papa and Haru!" was the girl's innocent answer.

"Hum," she went silent for a while not liking this odd vibe coming from the smallest girl in the class.

After school, Haru spotted Tsuna and Gokudera right in front of her door. She smiled while she hugged Tsuna and stuck her tongue out with the silverette girl, said silverette growled and glared at Haru. The three of them all walked to the park, as promised, everyone was there and Haru squealed when her parents were there along with some of her parent's friends.

She noticed older people who looked past twenty, but had no kids, she wondered why they were there. She didn't care, she only wanted to play and act like one of the big kids. Her eyes landed on a scowling girl who was in her class glaring at a six year old boy, he had his small fists pumped and was screaming something about extreme. She shook her head and walked with Tsuna holding her hand. Her bow was floating along with the breeze, it was tied to one side of her head making her look extremely adorable.

"Who's the extremely cute girl?" asked the older boy.

"Haru this is Ryohei, Ryohei this is Haru she's the little girl mom takes care of." Tsuna sweat dropped at his extremely loud mouth.

"Extreme!"

"Hahi!"

"Idiots."

"Tsuna, Gokudera called Haru an idiot!" Haru said with a few tears down her face.

"Stop being mean." Tsuna sighed looking at Gokudera.

"Oh! I brought chocolates for new friends!" Haru said taking out candy for everyone, she gave them each a chocolate, even to the adults.

She only had one more chocolate left, she decided to save it and put it on her small purse that was on her shoulder. The wind picked up and her bow flew with the wind, her eyes widened when the white ribbon flew, she ran after it trying to catch it with her out-stretch hand. Her father bought it for her, and it would break her heart if she lost it to the wind. She didn't care if the wind blew harder and her dress was floating showing everyone her duckling underwear.

"Come back!" Haru yelled and tripped landing on her hands and knees, her hair flew to her face covering her.

A small hand reached up and caught the white ribbon, the wind soften while Haru's hair was now out of her face. Her wide eyes looked up at the person who caught the ribbon, once she saw it she smiled and stood up. The little boy who had caught the ribbon looked at Haru then back at the perfectly white ribbon, he raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for catching Haru's ribbon!" She bowed and looked up with a sincere smile. "I'm Haru," she said.

"Hn." The boy looked away and before Haru could speak she remembered that she still had one chocolate left.

She quickly dug the chocolate out and smiled when she found it, her smile still on her face when she gave him the chocolate. He just stood there looking at it with a blank face, he didn't even reach for it. Haru was confused wondering what kind of kid did not like candy.

"Haru made it with her big sister Tsuna!" she smiled unwrapping the small chocolate treat, making sure it was still on the wrapper, she pulled his hand out and put the chocolate treat on his hand.

"I don't like sweet treats." the small little boy said about to give it back to her when…

"Haru! I thought you didn't like boys! Didn't I say it was OK to get married when you turn seventy!" Her father screeched like a little girl, his only daughter is giving chocolates to a very pretty boy! What kind of father wouldn't scream for that?

"Papa! Haru was only trying to be nice." She sighed while shaking her head. Her papa could be very dense sometimes.

"Hibari, I thought you weren't coming." Tsuna asked tilting her head while looking at Reborn and his mate.

"Someone promised me a fight when I get older." Hibari said tucking the ribbon inside his pocket. He inhaled a breath for a bit, but froze.

Reborn's eyes didn't leave his face, and he knew Hibari had found his mate.

"Kyoko! Did you have a great valentine's day?" Haru asked when another small child ran towards the group.

"Yeah," she said looking around with her huge eyes.

Hibari's heart increased speed, his eyes changed from icy-silvery to his normal onyx eyes. He smirked when he saw that his teeth had gotten a little sharper than a human's. It was a good thing that they were still children, or it would have been messy, for now, he would feel over protective of his mate and would wait until both grew up to mark her. How interesting, and Hibari had just got his emotions triggered, he looked to see both little girls smiling and hugging each other, now, the problem was who it was? Since he was still a pup and a weakling at that, he would have to watch his every moves. And its Hibari that he was going to watch over, it was a hard task, luckily it only was less this time.

"Hahi~ I missed you, when are you leaving?" Haru asked looking at her friend.

"By the end of next week, then we'll see if my mom will let me come and sleep over sometime." Kyoko said pulling an orange lock behind her ear.

After they were all done and Ryohei made the loudest words and hugged his sister, they began to play. Hibari was still looking a bit crazed while holding the chocolate, his eyes kept shifting from an icy-silver to onyx. Haru smiled and ran towards him, she didn't know why but she was attracted to him, as was Kyoko who giggled. Haru noticed that he hasn't eaten his chocolate and it was slowly melting due to body heat.

"Come on, eat Haru's chocolate! It's good!" She shoved the treat down his throat, she didn't know what she was doing, but to Hibari it felt like she was going to kill him.

He swallowed it and glared at her, he pushed her to the floor and left not even looking back. Haru just sniffed while she looked at the boy's retrieving back, she wondered what she has done wrong. She only wanted him to enjoy her candy. She saw a ball flew right past her face, inches from her nose. She saw it roll to the road, then a little boy walk over towards the ball, he looked no older than one. And he could barely walk. But one thing scared her, a car was heading to the little boy's way, but the woman inside the car was looking at her cell phone not noticing the little boy.

"Hahi! Watch out!" Haru screamed and ran towards the little boy, his mother was talking to her parents and didn't see her son, so Haru ran towards the little boy.

After she was done screaming, everyone turned around to see Haru just reach the little boy who was looking at her with innocent eyes, a small teddy bear was on his arm and he was reaching down for the ball. Haru tried to shove him, but she slipped and fell on her knees. Her wide doe eyes widened even more when they heard the screech of the car and screaming, she could only hug the small child to herself waiting for the car to hit her. But strong arms shoved her and the little boy out-of-the-way. She hit the side of her now bleeding cheek, her brunette locks flew as she saw her father being crushed under the car. Her screams filled the whole area making a few people turn around and gasp at the scene, some had their phones out calling the ambulance. Her body froze, when her father looked up at her and smiled, with one bloodied hand, he reached out towards her and caressed her cheek. The hand then fell limp to the side, she was frozen in shock, and no emotions were shown in her face. Blood kept trickling down her face ruining the beautiful white dress that was supposed to belong to an innocent girl.

During all the events Haru was with Luce who was holding a crying Tsuna and Kyoko to her side. Bianchi had a fainted Gokudera on her lap while her mate, Dino was next to her. Lambo who was away for a mission with his mate was there to support their boss, he sighed feeling gloomy along with the rest. Ryohei wasn't even talking as he held his future mate, Hana. Hibari just sat there looking at the news from the TV inside the waiting room. Reborn just stood leaning on the wall with an impassive look, he saw his mate distressed.

"Mama!" Haru ran towards her when her mother when she walked inside the room.

Dr. Shamal came in right after her and had a grief face while he looked at the little girl with a patch on her cheek. He knelt in front of her and pat her head, Haru looked at him curiously.

"When is papa coming home with us?" she asked with her innocence.

"Sweetie…papa won't come…" he said and after those words left his mouth the woman snapped and roughly grabbed Haru by her arm and yanked her out of the room not bothering to say anything.

"He died right when I began to check him over." He sighed and explained the same thing when he explained to the wife.

"Poor Haru," Tsuna said making Hibari look at her, he looked at the sky with an unreadable face only Hibari could pull off. Everyone's except for Kyoko's eyes glowed an icy-silvery color while they all looked at the moon, meaning they had to be home before they get hungry.

"Mama! Haru needs to tell papa to come home quick! Can we get him a get well card and flowers?" Haru winced when the grip tighten making her whine at the pain.

**SLAP!**

Haru held her other cheek while looking at her mother with wide, frightening eyes. Her mother looked at her with murderous eyes, they were filled with hatred.

"It's your entire fault…" She hissed while she inched closer to her daughter, said little girl sniffed and ran towards the roof.

Haru reached the roof and looked up at the full moon, she wanted nothing more than to have her papa here and hug her until she felt safe. Tears were falling down her huge eyes wishing that her papa would hurry up and get better. She sat on her bottom and hugged her knees towards her.

"What are you doing here herbivore?" asked someone from behind her.

"Hahi! Haru thought she was by herself?" She looked around to see that they were the only ones there.

"You're disrupting my peace, you're lucky you're a girl or I would have bitten you to death." He snarled about to walk away, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him down with unknown force.

"Stay, please, I don't want to be by myself. I'm scared…" She saw the moon slowly uncover and the little boy next to her sat on his bottom.

Hibari's eyes glowed an icy-silvery, Haru looked at him and she leaned forward to see him began to pant slowly. Sweat began to cover his brow and his body trembled a bit, Haru didn't know what was going on, so she held him while he shook and held her close to him. Her wide eyes widened even more when she heard a very faint growl, she began to shake and fainted when icy eyes stared at her, a mouth full of sharp teeth and he was growling! Hibari saw her and smirked, black fur began to appear and those crackling of his ones were going to be set in place, but before that he smelled her neck and opened his mouth.

The stars shone brightly that night, and Hibari's beast form had taken over that night and had marked the innocent child. And as the days passed, he has never seen his marked mate, not even as the years have passed. His beast roared for her voice, and caress, and since Hibari wasn't conscious that one full moon night, he never knew he had already marked someone; and thought that another girl had triggered his beast.

* * *

**Please Review if you think I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

An alarm had gone off disturbing the peace of one brunette teen. A slender hand reached from under the covers to shut it off, she groaned while getting up. She heard loud bangs from the other side of her door and grimaced when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her old bruises were slowly disappearing from her face, just a few more days and they will be gone. She got up and lifted up her shirt to see the new addition of her bruise, it was the size of an orange and purple, and she felt it was hard. Her long brown hair was messy due to her tossing and turning from the pain in her body.

"You stupid girl, aren't you getting up." The other woman was yelling with a bottle in her hand and banging the door with the other.

"I'm up." She shouted looking at her calendar, and frowned.

"Get packing, we're going back to Japan tomorrow!" Her loud voice boomed.

Haru rolled her eyes hating that her mother would always want to move. Right after her father had died, they had moved to France for a couple of months, then they went to Spain for a year and a half. They stayed in Italy for two years, Russia for another year, then her mother had gotten tickets to Norway and stayed there for three years and lastly she didn't even want to know how they ended up in America. Maybe because her mother was a famous singer and can go anywhere she wanted. They haven't moved since they landed in America which was four years. She had learned a lot of languages while she traveled half the world.

"Back to Japan… huh." Haru looked at the last picture she took with her father holding her on his shoulder while her mother took the picture. It was days before Valentine's Day before that tragic moment had happen. Now whenever the day was coming, she usually locked herself in her room and cry the whole day. Or her mother would come and beat her up.

She got packing, though not much because all their money would go to alcoholic drinks. Haru would hide some of the money inside her small stuffed wolf that her father had given her. She hid it because once she turns eighteen; she would leave this place and start her own life. That's her dream, to go back to Japan, but since that announcement, she doesn't have to save up for a ticket, she just saved what was going to be for her ticket for another day of food. She went inside the bathroom for a shower to relive some of the pain. When she came out, she wore her yellow sweatshirt with the word LOVE in front of it, and jean shorts with some white sneakers, deciding to leave her hair down.

Once she was out, she got moving to pack her things she didn't pack yet and her mother's as well seeing the woman out in the living room. She saw an envelope on the table, curiosity getting the best of her, she walked towards it and picked it up. It was the plane tickets and information about the up coming concert for her mother. She frowned and left the packet back how it was and walked out of the penthouse. She decided to walk to the park and sit for a while until her mother would wake up.

Her gaze met a few couples laughing, holding hands, cuddling next to her. Her hand traveled to her side of the neck where her hair covered it. She didn't know how she has gotten the mark, but whenever there was a certain time period, she would feel all weird and bothered. That just started after her womanly monthly, but she knew that staying in cold water, it would do her good. Her doe eyes looked up at the clouds passing by making shadows all around. She closed her eyes letting a few tears flow down along with the rain.

After the whole plane fiasco, they were both wearing sunglasses and wore hats, to many they had thought that they were foreigners from America. Haru rolled her eyes when she heard them speak in Japanese, how insulting! She wanted to go and punch them or curse at them in her native language.

"Let's keep moving." A man said in English making all tourists look around with a camera.

"I'm glad you made it." A man with light-brown hair smiled and looked at Haru.

"Russell, there better be a nice house waiting for me." She snarled at him with arms crossed.

"Yes my dear. Why don't we go." Russell smiled and led the way carrying some of her things while Haru ignored him and carried her own.

She began to look around, everything changed so much. She smiled, oh, how she missed her old hometown. Her feet followed them while looking around, she didn't see someone and bumped into them and both fell to the floor. Both girls stared at each other for a while, until Haru got up and kept walking off ignoring the other girl. Although, she seemed familiar. A flash of orange locks played in her mind and she froze, a small giggle, huge innocent eyes looking at her in kindness. Where has she seen that person before? There's a picture inside her mind, but they were all black figures, except for one, and it must be that girl who fit one of the figures.

"Hurry the hell up." Her mother glared daggers at her with her sunglasses still on.

Haru ignored her and walked right behind her while writing on a notebook, she loved to write lyrics. They come out naturally, and she smiled loving how they rhymed. Maybe she could be a singer one day. Looking at her mother's back and how she acts fake as a doll, when she's in front of her fans she's always up with a fake smile and when they are alone, her true colors are shown. Haru glanced to her left and saw a group of teens walking towards one of the stores. Sighing, she walked forwards while they were walking her way, she noticed their abnormal features. Her doe eyes glanced at the women, they were chatting happily with one another while the men were behind. She couldn't help but notice that they remind her of people she used to know.

Her shoulder began to throb and she gripped it, ever since she had awoken in the hospital roof, she had found a mark on her. She couldn't remember what had happened that night in the roof, or who she was with... Everything was all fuzzy, and every time she tried to remember there was a slight buzzing pain shot through her head. She had stopped thinking about it as the years passed never imagining that it could be something huge for her in the future. It was covered by her hood covering her head, the mark was a bite, with all the fangs clearly showing and the bigger ones were more visible. It looked more like a tattoo than a scar, but if you feel it, it would feel rough and weird.

"Get in, now!" Her mother snapped her fingers hurrying her up.

"Hahi!"

Haru turned around just as the people passed them and got inside the car. They drove off farther down the street where all the rich people live.

"Did you just hear that?" A teen asked looking around with short orange hair.

"Hear what?" Another teen asked with short silver hair that passed her shoulders.

"Someone said hahi! I heard it too!" The one on the middle had long brunette hair and began to look around.

"Well, lets keep going, we don't want to miss Chrome's plane!" Said the orange-haired girl leading the way. And they followed her to meet their friend.

Haru looked around her room, it was huge and empty, the window had French doors and a balcony leading to the backyard. There was also a bathroom enough to fit a dozen people, and her canopy bed stood right in the middle. She walked to see that it was a door and noticed it was a walk-in closet, it was a little smaller than her bathroom, but it was enough to fit her clothes. She was about to leave when she noticed that the hardwood floor had a hole big enough to fit two fingers, she knelt and was about to see what it was until her mother shouted for her. She hesitated, but her mother would have a cow if she didn't come right away, she left her new room and went to see what her mother wanted.

"You bitch!" Her mother slapped her.

"What the hell was that for?" Haru asked with a shock expression.

"Tomorrow you will start the Namimori high instead of Midori." Her mother said sipping some vodka.

"Why? You knew it was my dream to attend that school! You can't do that to me!" Haru exclaimed, feeling the mark on her face burn. She sure would have a bruise in the next few moments.

"For one, my husband wanted you to go, not I!" Her mother said pointing a long manicures finger under her nose.

"Daddy wanted me to go since I was little!" Haru's face twisted in pain when her mother elbowed her.

Haru would have blocked it if it weren't her mother. Sure she probably deserved it, but it was her mother for crying out loud. She would never hurt her mother, the woman who had given birth to her.

"Never speak of him, he was not yours, but mine. You hear me? MINE!" The woman screamed at the top of her lungs while she pulled Haru's hair and slammed her to the corner of the table.

Haru almost cried out when she felt the pain shot trough her forehead, a small prickle of blood fell on her side. She winced when her mother dug her nails deep in her body and slowly trailed them down smiling seeing the blood trail down her pale features. Haru didn't even flinch, she has been used for so many things that it felt better if she cleared her mind and not think of the pain. It helped.

-Line Break-

"Welcome to Namimori high Haru Miura, I hope you will enjoy your stay." The principle smiled while he shook her hand.

"Thank you for accepting my daughter, I'm sure she'll love it." Haru's mother smiled while she hugged her daughter.

"If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to come and ask me." He smiled wide seeing the beautiful woman right in front of him.

"Thank you again." And they both left the office with a brochure in one hand and a few more papers in the other.

Haru sighed blowing her new bangs up, she had to get them in order to hide her cut. Knowing how curious people could get. She'll just smile and act like she used to when in school, they'll probably move anyways in a few months to a year. Her mother can't stop traveling, most girls would love to be in her place, but not her. She just wants a place to call home.

"Who is she?"

"I heard from this guy that she came from Norway."

"No, she's defiantly from Spain."

"What! Are you insane, she's American!"

Haru rolled her eyes in amusement, if only they knew that she was born here in Japan. They'd probably have a field day, smiling she waltz right behind her mother, so far no old faces of her friends. Her smile faded, she wondered if they still hang out together or did they also moved? Not paying attention where she was walking she collided with another body, both fell on their bums and papers scattered everywhere.

"Hahi! I'm sorry!" Haru said rubbing her forehead and looked up to see a brunette girl also rubbing her head.

"No! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Both looked at each other's eyes, but they could have sworn they've seen each other somewhere. But the question was, where? Haru got up and outstretched her hand. The other girl saw and smiled reaching for it, they were standing almost at the same height, but the other girl was taller by an inch.

"Tenth!" Came a very familiar voice, both turned to look at a silver-haired beauty.

Haru gasped, she could have sworn that she has seen them before. The problem was, where. Her head began to hurt, but she bowed apologizing to the girl one more time and left quickly. When she was outside, her headache finally stopped. She saw the black figures and two more were standing right in the middle of a few more, one of them was hugging the one that was in the center of the people. Her head began to hurt again and waited for it by closing her eyes thinking of nothing but the fresh scent of cut grass.

"Hurry up dear, we might be late for a meeting." Her mother smirked at the last word.

"Yes!" Haru ran after her ignoring all the looks she was receiving.

"Okay, breathe in," She said. "Breath out."

She put her new bangs to the side with hairclips and tied her hair up; she made sure her uniform would cover any scars that she had suffered since she was little. She was glad that the uniform covered her mark; she decided to wear a little orange scented perfume. She loved the smell of orange, but didn't really like to eat it. She hated the scent of apples, but loved the taste. She knew it was weird, but who cares.

"I'll be home tomorrow, eat whatever you want." Her mother said and left looking like a whore.

Haru nodded not caring if her mother has seen her or not, she saw her reflection. A bruise was right on her left side, she took out her make up and covered it up. She made sure to apply on the noticeable spots. After a few minutes, she was done and out the door with a fake smile like she usually wore. A smile could hide her true feelings, how simple was that!

The walk took a while, but she didn't mind. She could at least enjoy this fresh dew breeze, her eyes looked everywhere. They landed on people walking going to work or to school, she grimaced when she saw some of the girl's with the Midori uniform walking towards her dream school, her mother was such a cruel woman. Why can't she just leave her alone for good? She did just fine when her father died, her mother was never home, and the times she was, she would either beat the living daylights out of her with the vodka bottle, or with anything that resembled a whip. Normally it was a belt, or a cord, she even used the strap of her stud purse, it was a real pain to get the studs out of her bleeding back. She hated her life and hoped to end it, if it wasn't for her father who she loved and wanted to live for, then she would have died a long time ago.

She stopped at the front of her new school building, she had a disgusted look, her hair swayed with the soft breeze. She caught a scent when the wind hit her nose, her eyes watered and she began to feel a slight dizziness. She began to sway until a pair of strong arms caught her, she looked up to see a pair of amber eyes looking at her with a slight frown.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, worried laced his voice.

"I…I think so." She winced feeling her body tremble for a bit.

"Let's get you to the nurse's station…" He began to look around trying to decide where he was himself.

"Are you new here as well?" She asked feeling dizzy, her temperature raised a bit.

"Actually, today's my first day too! Haha, nice to meet you, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto."

"Haru Miura, ugh…"

"Excuse me, do you know where the nurse's station is?" He asked a random guy who was walking next to a girl who looked bored.

"I know where everything is extremely well!" He shouted making Haru whimper.

"Idiot, can't you see she isn't feeling to good." The girl next to him pinched his arm.

"That extremely hurt! Follow us."

Takeshi nodded and picked Haru up in bridal style, she groaned and rested her head on his chest. Haru felt puking now, but she held it in, she won't be rude and throw up on him now would she. They made it to the nurse's station and she began to check her over. Haru felt her temperature rise a bit more, but then it went down when she couldn't smell that alluring smell that had caused her to feel uncomfortable, just what was wrong with her?

"She seems to be feeling a bit better. But never have I seen something like this before, I must study about such occurrence."

"Huh, are you ok?" The brunette asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yes." she said feeling a lot better. Hm, how strange, feeling sick one moment and the next she all better now.

"Great, let's go to the class." He raised a fist as he shouted.

"Idiot." She grimaced glaring at him.

"Haha, we're actually new to this school. It's our first day, right Haru." Takeshi glanced at her with a smile.

"Hahi!" She smiled standing up and dusting her skirt.

They followed the both teens, and they realized they knew nothing of their names, Haru decided to let them introduced themselves first. They made it and both she and Takeshi got their schedules both having the same class.

"Extreme, we have you in our class! I'm Ryohei and this is my girlfriend Hana. Say hi babe!" He put an arm around her while he nuzzled her neck.

"Stop this or…" she whispered in his ear and he froze standing up straight.

They stood in front of the class both with smiles, the teacher looked over their schedule and smiled. They introduced themselves, and heard a groan somewhere in the back.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked her friend while she clutched her chest.

Her eyes widened when she saw Gokudera's eyes shift to an icy-silvery color, her heart increased its speed making her friends look over at her with mild interest. Her teeth began to sharpen, her emotions were triggered, never before has she felt such a desperate longing. A longing to mark her mate, her eyes shifted to emerald-green to icy-silvery, none of the other students paid attention to her, save for Tsuna, Ryohei, and his mate who was notified.

"You just found your mate." Tsuna said with a surprise look in her chocolate eyes.

"And to think it would be an idiot!" Gokudera hissed feeling her cheeks flushed. Just great, wouldn't Reborn love to hear this one?

* * *

**Yes a couple of things will be that Ryohei will have the same classes as Tsuna and the others, hope you guys don't mind about that. Please feel free to point out any of my mistakes, don't be shy.**

**Now to the people who reviewed:**

WinterWolf88: **Thanks.**

Noctis Deam: **Thank you.**

**You both rock!**

**For those who just Followed, Favorited and to those who just read thank you. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me in a Review or in a PM. I'll do my best to answer them!**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First thing before we start.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI!**

**HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY HARU!**

**Now we can begin.**

* * *

Haru glanced to see that Takeshi was looking at someone, her eyes landed on a silverette girl clutching her chest as if she was having trouble breathing. She wondered if she was OK, but something in her mind crossed, another black figure, this time there were more, now that she remembered the other two flashed in her mind. Her head began to hurt, she began to sway, but felt that the same hand had caught her. She looked at him with a grateful smile, while he looked down at her with a soft smile.

"Do you think they are lovers?"

"It is weird to have them transfer the same day."

"Maybe they eloped."

Haru mentally rolled her eyes; she blushed when one of them mentioned that she was pregnant. Takeshi smiled putting an arm over her as he laughed.

"Maa, maa, it's nothing like that! Besides, we're just friends; this is the first time we meet. Right." Takeshi smiled.

"Hahi! It's true!"

"Why do I feel like I know that word from somewhere?" the silver-haired girl asked loud enough to make the two look at her.

"Welcome to my class, please take a seat. We have two right in the front, they will be your permanent seats until the school year or I move you." The teacher smiled.

Haru listen and took notes of everything, she was bored, knowing everything already because she had covered this in America. She just stared blankly at the board; she put the palm of her hand on her cheek and winced when a ting of pain shocked her. She composed herself and let her mind wander around, wondering to that one night were she awoken on top of the hospital roof. She tried to remember what had happened. Her mind would buzz and she would immediately stop, but not this time since nothing else was important.

She could see a blurry face, a face that belonged to a child no older than six, speaking of six, what had happened before that? She saw more black figures, all of them swirling inside her head, the figures were all getting into place. All she needed was to put a face to each and every one of them. The bell had rung signaling them for lunch, Haru didn't even know how time flew. She stood up taking her food and walked out. Her teacher smiled at her making her feel welcomed.

"Hey, do you want to have lunch with us, I'm Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

"Hahi! I'm Haru Miura," she smiled, before she knew it, the other teen had hugged her real tight.

"Haru! Oh my gosh! It's been so long, how are you? Where did you go?"

"Everywhere, but do I know you?" she asked tilting her head to the side with a confused expression.

"You don't remember us? It's me, Tsuna. Remember my mom and I used to baby-sit you when we were kids. I even helped you make Valentine's Day chocolates. We all took a group picture." Tsuna said not believing what she is hearing.

"I'm sorry, but while I was in Italy, I had an accident which caused me to lose some of Haru's memories. Haru doesn't remember you, but somehow deep down Haru could feel a close connection." Haru looked to the side to see the same silver-haired girl from before.

"Stupid girl, not even remembering tenth." Gokudera snarled while she crossed her arms, but blushed when a shadow covered Haru's form. She turned around to see Takeshi.

Se saw him and the silver-haired girl make eye contact, the girl visibly blushed and she shook a bit. She saw her gulping and looked away, an angry blush covering her face. Tsuna smiled with a knowing smile.

"Aren't you a bit young to be in our class?" Hana asked.

"Hahi! I don't know my mother had all of Haru's documents when we had an accident. All of my papers burned down, and mother also had a slight memory loss, we both don't know. So she took a guess and put me in this year." Haru lied, because her mother wasn't even in the accident that involved her and the house to burn, but she had to lie because then they will ask questions. Her mother didn't even remember her birthday, it was sad. Having a mother who knew next to nothing, she wanted to cry because everything that might help her bring her memories back were destroyed. So her mother fixed some fake papers, and her mother knew people who could pull them off as real birth certificate and ID's.

"I'm so sorry," Tsuna said while Ryohei had small tears fall down his tan face. Hana looked blank with an eyebrow raised, and Takeshi felt sorry.

"Sure," Gokudera sneered not believing one word.

"Well, I don't care if you do believe me or not," she stuck her tongue out.

Lunch went slightly smooth, except for her heart increase when footsteps were heard from behind her. She turned herself around to see a tall handsome guy; next to him was an orange-haired girl. She was pretty with orange hair, and orange eyes. The teen that was with her caught her attention; he was tall, raven hair, and those deep onyx eyes that had drawn her to him. He seemed to be staring at her as well, she could feel her face heat, and looked away.

"We aren't breaking any rules! No biting anyone to death!" Tsuna began to shake her head.

"New herbivores, you both need to learn the school's rules, or I'll bite you to death." He said.

"Listen to my man," the orange-haired girl giggled.

Haru began to see the black figures, she winced when the picture began to have a little bit of color, but it was still blurry. Her shoulder began to hurt and she clutched it with a groan, she leaned on the person next to her which happened to be Tsuna. Said girl looked at her with a worried expression and brought her to a hug, Haru whimpered still clutching her shoulder with a pained expression.

"Is she OK?" Hana asked seeing the new kid wince in pain.

"No, my shoulder hurts! Ever since I─oww!" she began to look around when her eyes landed on the raven-haired teen with a blank look.

"Someone take her to the nurse's office!" Tsuna began to panic, she began to rub smooth circles on Haru's back.

Haru winced and flinched when Tsuna touched one of her bruises; she quickly stood up with a wince and smiled her million dollar fake one.

"I'm OK, I need the restroom…"

She quickly ran off the roof, they all stared at her as f she was crazy. Tsuna blinked and snapped her finger remembering something. They all looked at her.

"When I was rubbing her back, I could have sworn I felt a bump on her back. Call me crazy, but I think she's hurt." Tsuna looked at all of them with her huge innocent eyes.

"I can't even smell her scent, due to the perfume covering it." Ryohei said rubbing his neck while Hana smacked her face when Takeshi looked at them in question.

"Scent?" his amber eyes narrowed while he looked at them with a suspicious look.

"Ignore the boxing idiot. He's high." Gokudera glared at the other male of their pack who blushed while he looked at the sky.

Hibari rolled his eyes and left the herbivores to their herbivore-thing, whatever that is. The other girl turned to look at him and she quickly caught to him, she smiled seductively while she held his arm in hers. If it weren't for her triggering his scent years ago, then he would have left this herbivore a long time ago. He hadn't marked her yet, because he felt something off about her.

"A movie should be good," she smiled snuggling to him, if she were anyone else, then they would have been dead in a ditch.

"…" he kept walking casually.

"But the sun is beautiful, shouldn't we have a picnic, I can bring the food."

This was going to be another long day, and it was only half done.

"Why do I feel like this? Ever since coming to this town, I've felt nothing but ill." Haru sighed walking out of the bathroom and bumped into a hard body, she squeaked and looked up to have her doe-brown eyes widened.

"Sorry! Please don't bite Haru to death!" she trembled while she bowed.

"You're lucky you're a girl, or Kyoya would have seriously hurt you. Watch your step next time."

"Eep! I will!" Haru dashed away from them, a certain raven-haired male never left her even after she disappeared up the stairs.

Haru would have lied if she said that her heart didn't stop beating like crazy when she met onyx eyes looking intensely at her. Her face was tomato red, she decided to take in deep breaths and enjoy her first day of school. The rest of the day went better, Tsuna and the others were still trying to reawaken her memories, but her head kept hurting every time she tried to remember. So they promised to try again the next day.

She smiled walking to the store to buy food for the day; she decided to take her time before night falls. Going home was depressing when no one was there smiling and welcoming you. She wished her father was with her, she missed him bad. She entered her home and walked inside the kitchen. She mentally pictured her father cooking them food with his smile, then he would turn around and welcome her home with that fatherly smile she wanted to see again. Sighing, she prepared her meal and lunch for tomorrow, she wondered how long until they have to move again.

She walked outside for a short walk, to clear her mind. She missed her old memories, the old Haru might just have survived somewhere deep inside her. She just needs the key to open her memories, and maybe walking around the city where she was born might help a bit. Haru looked around and found a small park, a memory was trying to fight its way to her. She closed her eyes and thought for a bit, blurry figures were running around the park, adults were chatting to each other…

She winced when white pain shot through her skull. It stopped and she was looking around, deciding to walk to the swings, she sat on one of them swinging herself a bit. Liking the feel of her brunette locks swaying with the wind, she began to swing faster, she was glad she wore jean shorts, and the white shirt barely covered her stomach, she wasn't scared to show off her body when no one was looking. The swings went higher and higher with each swing she smiled feeling like a little kid again. She decided to do a high jump, once the swing reached the highest it could go, she flew out loving the feel of air, and landed on her feet. She had both arms in the air and took a small bow as if there were audience who were awed by her mini performance.

A loud growl could be heard, Haru froze. A second one came and she slowly turned around to find two huge wolves growling at her with saliva dripping down their mouths. Now, if these were the mountains and regular wolves, then she should be able to handle them. But seeing that they were in a city and these wolves were huge from their original forms she was damned. Taking slow back steps while gulping when the wolves were taking their own steps forward, she wanted to run. She might just out beat them, but not knowing if they were faster than her she didn't want to take a chance. Maybe if she distracted them, then she might just have the head start and scream for help like a mad man. One of them growled showing their bared teeth; she gulped trying hard not to show her fears. This was not good, she should think fast.

They launched at the same time and she ducked by moving out-of-the-way. The wolves looked at her and she didn't wait for a second attack, she ran once she turned.

"HELP!" Haru screamed at the top of her lungs.

Real freaking great, just when she needed people, no one was available. Nice people, just leave Haru to get devoured by hungry beasts. Maybe they could at least find the remains of her body in the morning. She looked behind and saw how huge they looked closer. OK, if they leave any remains at all!

To think this all started with a bad illness in the morning then to this at night? What's going to happen the next day, will she become a princess and get locked away in a castle until a man comes and saves her? She heard the growls get closer and she speeded, OK maybe getting distracted might not be a good idea at the moment. She squeaked when she could feel their hot breath on her shins, Haru saw an alley and ran inside thinking it might lead to another place, but she did not count that it led to a dead-end.

"Oh, no! NO!" Haru turned to see if there was some kind of escape, but it was futile. Nothing could help her.

Her eyes widened when she turned back around and saw the same wolves growling towards her. They took slow steps forward as Haru took them backwards, she was about to take a step to the left when more wolves were running their way. Haru's face paled, they were going to devour her, and no one will know who it was! One of the two wolves saw she was distracted by looking at the other wolves heading their way and launched at her. As a quick reflex, she side kicked it in the snout sending it tumbling backwards. The other one went right after the other and caught Haru by surprise.

"…!"

She screamed loud when the bite had caught her on her arm, the wolf began to tighten its grip and Haru saw stars, she grabbed a piece of broken glass and scratched the wolf on the side of its cheek. The wolf let go and howled, probably calling the rest of the pack. The pack! Haru saw that there were wolves and they fought with other wolves. What was going on? She winced when blood seeped out of her wound, not wanting to scream, she began to limp. She slipped on dirty water and fell, when she got up dirt covered her face and body. She looked up to see that the other wolves were wining against the ones that attacked her.

She tried to run, ignoring the pain she shot out of the place by climbing some of the stairs that led upwards, maybe she could find people who might help her. She groaned when her arm hurt when she tried to climb up, shaking her head telling herself that there was no time left, she climbed trying her hardest to climb with her good hand.

"Hahi! This almost reminds Haru of a bad movie."

When she was done, she didn't even bother to look down, and kept moving forward. The wind blew hard making her shirt raise a bit, she winced when the wind hit her injured arm. She needed to find help before it got infected or worse, the wolf that had bitten her could have rabies! She limped her way towards the other side until a dark shadow jumped over her; she looked up to see a dark silhouette. It landed right in front of her and growled she gulped when she realized it was one of those wolves that came and fought her attackers.

"Please don't hurt me! I promise to never speak of this night again! Waa~" she had huge glazed eyes, the moon hit the wolf. Its raven fur shifted with the breeze, its onyx eyes were looking into her soul, and she felt like she had met the wolf before.

The wolf stalked forwards and she fell on her bottom out of shock. She wanted to crawl backwards, but the wolf growled at her movement. She froze and with widened eyes, she watched its every move, the wolf was taller than her when standing right in front of her sitting form. Its onyx eyes looked to see the bleeding wound; Haru was amazed when its eyes shifted into a beautiful icy-silver color.

"What are you─" she flinched when the wolf's head lowered to her bleeding arm.

She gasped when it began to lick the wound; she shivered when the wound began to feel as if ants were crawling on her sensitive skin. Her chocolate eyes looked down at the wolf as the wolf looked at her in the eye, she could feel her heart increase its speed from the terror that the wolf might take a bite and like it. When the wolf stopped licking her, she looked down to see that the wound was no longer there, her pale-peachy skin glowed from the wolf's saliva under the full moon. Her eyes stared at the mystical creature, she saw it glance at her with a knowing look, the wind blew and the once clean shirt moved to the side showing the bite mark.

"Hahi!" Haru stood up and wobbled, the wolf reached her chest, and she wasn't that short, was she? She saw the wolf launch at her and she screamed from shock.

The wolf tore the side of her shirt and growled Haru blushed when the wolf could see her undergarment. If the wolf was a man, then she would have given him an uppercut for doing such acts. The wolf was off her and began to run jumping down, Haru didn't even bother to wait for it, and she ran to her sanctuary.

After a long shower, she looked at her arm. The once bleeding wound was super clean as if nothing had happened to her. Was she dreaming? She would have said so if it weren't for the few scratches that were on the palm of her hands. She went to bed having unpleasant dreams for the rest of the night.

"Haru catch!" Hana threw the ball towards said girl.

"Hahi!" she slapped it to the other side of the net.

They just started to play since they have a substitute for the period, she was so distracted that she couldn't even remember what she was just doing. Her mind was so messed up right now, Hana noticed she was distracted and went to talk to her. She put an arm right on top of her scarred shoulder making her flinch and look at her with a lost expression.

"Something wrong?" she asked walking out of the court.

"Nothing…" she wasn't sure what to say without blurting out everything that happened last night. They must have called her crazy and lock her up in a nut house.

"Are you sure?" she wanted to really know if Haru was all right or not.

"It must be because of howling last night," Takeshi said running towards them with Ryohei, Tsuna, and Gokudera. "I couldn't sleep because of those dog fighting and a girl must have ran into them because she was screaming awfully loud." He smiled while Tsuna and the others froze in their spots, Haru noticed and she played it off with a huge smile.

"Yeah, it was almost scary…" she looked down with a worried expression.

"Stupid girl, can't even be strong with a bunch of howls," Gokudera snarled crossing her arms under her chest.

"Don't be mean," Tsuna sighed.

"Herbivores who stand around not doing any exercise will be bitten to death," Kyoya glared at them getting his tonfas ready for a fight.

"Sorry! We'll be there in a bit!" Tsuna wanted to cry because every time she sees him she would have nightmares.

"Hn," he glared and walked passed them stopping right in front of Haru whom stood stone still, she shook while he stared. Smirking at her he walked away.

"I think you're his next victim." Tsuna sweat-dropped.

Gokudera frowned, she knew his smirks and that was an I-have-a-secret-that-you-don't-know smirk. Even thought they were all the same scary ones, she could still figure them out. She wanted to blow the stupid stuck up for even looking at her boss the wrong way. Her face was becoming a shade of green when her older sister was running towards them with an enveloped in her hand.

"Little sister, how have you been?" Bianchi asked while handing the letter to Tsuna who opened it and read it, she was glad that they were outside in the cloudy sky.

"We have another pack coming this way─" she mentally scolded herself when she noticed Haru and Takeshi with them.

"A pack?" they both asked looking confused.

"Just a pack of squirrels that are in the trees, ugh! See the buggers are always stealing my nuts!" Tsuna tried to look for the squirrels that are supposedly on top of a tree.

"Um…" Haru didn't know who the crazy was now.

Takeshi laughed while he snaked his arm around Gokudera's shoulder bringing her closer to him. A huge crimson shade covered her face and wanted to sock the baseball idiot. Haru laughed when she saw the blush.

"Get back to the locker rooms, we have lunch next!" their teacher shouted.

They walked back to the locker rooms and she was about to take her shirt off when she felt the bump in her stomach. She quickly put the shirt down and was glad no one noticed her bruised body, if they did see it, then she would have a lot to explain about them. And she really didn't want to seem like a bother to them. It looks like they all have a secrete of their own and she didn't want to intrude. She went inside the bathroom and locked it, she changed quickly. Once done, she left the bathroom and made her way towards her friends; she smiled but stopped when they all looked serious at one another. Haru felt her heart drop; maybe they didn't like her anymore and wanted to end their friendship?

"Is something wrong?" she asked smiling, but deep down she was hurting that it was her they were talking about.

"Nothing! We were just wondering if you would like to go to karaoke with us!" Tsuna asked in a panic.

"Sure," she didn't know what else to say since they didn't want her to know what they were talking about.

"Cool, let's go this Friday night." Tsuna smiled.

"OK," Haru was once again lost in her mind.

* * *

**Well here's this chapter. Thanks for reviewing, reading, following and favoriting. Now to thanks those who reviewed!**

Ichiru no Are: **Gracias, y si odio a las mama's que hacen eso a sus hijo's. -Thanks, and yes I hate mothers who do that to their own kids/daughters/sons.**

Noctis Nymph: **Well here's your more XD**

**Please Review it will make me happy!**


End file.
